Vazio
by ArtisLasair
Summary: Cada decisão tomada no presente pode alterar de maneira irreversível o futuro de cada um de nós. Após 10 anos, Sasuke completa sua vingança e retorna a Konoha. Será que vingador estaria pronto para pagar o preço por cada uma de suas decisoes do passado?


**_Disclaimer: _**_Naruto & Cia não me pertencme, mas como o Kishimoto esta de férias, estou assumindo a responsabilidade de preencher as lacunas da historia com minhas teorias insanas de conspiração._

**VAZIO**

"**Alguma vez em sua vida você já parou para fazer um balanço de seus atos?"**

"**Se arrependeu de uma decisão a ponto de achar que nada mais tem sentido?"**

"**Alcançou seu objetivo, para no final ao invés de sentir-se vitorioso, concluir que tudo fora um grande desperdício de tempo?"**

"**Eu nunca havia sentido isso. Até hoje"**

Admiro o pôr do sol que tinge o céu até pouco tempo atrás limpidamente azul com tons de vinho e púrpura.

Assistir o pôr do sol em Konoha depois de tanto tempo me remete a recordações que há muito julguei esquecer e que, mesmo a contragosto, sou obrigado a admitir que senti falta.

"**_Como senti falta de tantas outras coisas que provavelmente nunca terei coragem de dizer em voz alta"_**

"**_Por exemplo, como senti a falta deles"_**

Suspiro entediado, próximo à grande janela do edifício sentindo o calor do sol me aquecer, envolvendo um dos filhos pródigos de Konoha num carinhoso abraço de boas vindas. A sensação que isso me proporciona é tão boa que por um momento, quase me faz esquecer do frio salão atrás de mim onde se encontra o troféu da maior de todas minhas vitórias.

A razão da minha existência desde que todo meu clã fora dizimado sem nenhum aviso, sem razão aparente.

"**_Depois de tantos sacrifícios, consegui cumprir meu propósito"_**

No majestoso salão, cercado por vários arranjos simples de flores e incontáveis cadeiras vazias, é possível ver um caixão de madeira escura, onde repousa o mais habilidoso shinobi que já existiu em Konoha.

O assassino do clã Uchiha.

Meu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi.

Eu o matei, com minhas próprias mãos.

"**_Então, porque eu não me sinto vitorioso?"_**

Fecho os olhos sentindo o calor dos raios solares diminuindo... O sol se recolhe de forma preguiçosa, pouco a pouco cedendo lugar para a escuridão.

A mesma escuridão que tem preenchido minha alma desde que este pesadelo começou.

E como em todas as outras vezes, ela aparece. Com o semblante ofuscado pela tristeza e com os olhos verdes tomados pelas lágrimas, suplicando para que eu permanecesse.

Novamente, sinto meu coração doer ao relembrar de como foi difícil partir ao sentir o calor do corpo dela junto ao meu, amparada em meus braços, quase me fazendo voltar atrás.

Desvio o olhar da minha flor delicada na tentativa inútil de retirar o brilho apaixonado daqueles olhos verdes tão cativantes da minha mente.

O brilho inocente que eu tanto ansiei em rever e que durante muito tempo fora a única coisa que meu dera forças para completar minha vingança. Uma tênue promessa de felicidade, que fora o suficiente manter a chama da esperança acesa no meu coração, me fazendo desejar retornar o mais rápido possível para Konoha para começar uma nova vida.

Uma vida preenchida todos os dias por aquele doce aroma de flores de cerejeira e sorrisos cativantes que eu sonhava em perpetuar em nossos filhos... Uma geração de Uchihas que soubessem o que é ser amado de verdade.

Sinto meu paladar ser atingido pelo gosto detestável de uma salgada lágrima, que furtiva, riscou meu rosto assim que a realidade me recordou que infelizmente, este é um sonho que não poderei alcançar.

"**_Ela não me pertence mais."_**

"**_Agora, ela pertence ao Naruto. Maldito garoto-raposa"_**

"**_Será que um dia ao menos, Sakura chegou a ser realmente minha?"_**

Desde que retornei, tento me convencer que Sakura nunca me amou ou teria esperado por mim. Pelo menos é isso que eu quero acreditar para não perder o que restou de minha parca sanidade.

Infelizmente, sou atormentado por uma maldita voz que a todo o momento relembra à minha infeliz pessoa que ainda que engane a todos, que nunca poderei esconder de mim mesmo que na verdade, por ter sido egoísta demais, acabei entregando a minha doce flor de cerejeira nas mãos do garoto-raposa.

Eu decidi que era mais importante acabar com Itachi antes de qualquer coisa.

Eu vendi minha alma a Orochimaru em troca de poder.

Eu optei por partir e deixá-la aqui.

Hoje, vejo o quão difícil é pagar o preço pelas minhas escolhas e admitir que a culpa disso foi minha.

Naquela época, cego pelos meus ideais egoístas, eu realmente acreditava que matar Itachi era mais importante para minha felicidade que estar junto dela.

E Sakura, por sua vez, decidiu que o mais importante para sua própria felicidade era estar com alguém que não a abandonasse.

"**_E quanto a mim?"_**

"**_Quando as pessoas que eu amo vão deixar de me abandonar?"_**

Sinto o cheiro do incenso amadeirado invadir minhas narinas e acordo do meu transe, voltando minha atenção para o corpo no meio do salão. A fumaça do incenso sobe aos céus em movimentos levemente espiralados, como se tentasse expiar os pecados do primogênito do falecido patriarca dos Uchiha.

Meu nii-san. A pessoa que eu queria me tornar quando era apenas uma criança.

O homem que eu matei por me amaldiçoar com a sina de ser um vingador.

Forçando-me a fazê-lo abandonar-me, como todos os outros que morreram durante esse percurso.

Aproximo-me do imponente caixão de madeira escura, ornado contra minha vontade pelo símbolo da vila da Folha e do Clã Uchiha – ambos colocados a mando de Tsunade-hime. Não entendi bem o que ela quis dizer com "Você deve velar o corpo dos seus, Sasuke-kun, ou poderá se arrepender amargamente mais tarde por não fazê-lo".

Essa hokage é muito estranha. Não sei de onde ela tirou a idéia que eu sentiria algo além de ódio ou desprezo por Itachi depois de tudo aquilo que ele fez.

Agora que o sol já se pôs, a única iluminação no ambiente é proveniente das luminárias próximas ao corpo, o que dá um ar fantasmagórico ao ambiente. Depois de tantos anos tendo a solidão como companheira, me pergunto o porquê de agora, sentir-me tão oprimido pelo silêncio.

Passo a analisar a face pálida de Itachi, que desde que deixara Konoha vestira uma máscara de inexpressividade e que nunca mais demonstrara nenhum tipo de sentimento por ninguém, além de ódio ou desprezo.

Talvez a minha maior frustração tenha sido o fato dele não ter implorado pela própria vida, nem ao menos ter soltado um único urro de dor. Ao invés disso, fitou-me com ironia, dizendo que no final, eu me tornara como ele.

Novamente, as palavras de Itachi pareciam tecer um futuro, que até então eu me recusava a cogitar.

"**_Alguém que não era amado por ninguém, e como ele, morreria sozinho"_**

Sorrio de forma debochada ao recordar dos olhares de todos meus antigos companheiros hoje pela manhã, assim que cheguei a Konoha carregando o corpo de Itachi. Alguns me olhavam com surpresa, outros com desaprovação.

Como se em algum momento me interessasse pela opinião de qualquer um deles: a única pessoa que meus olhos procuravam em meio a aquela multidão inútil ainda não havia aparecido. Meus olhos, escarlates naquela hora, buscavam pelo sorriso que embalara meus sonhos naqueles dez longos anos de ausência.

A pessoa que faria com que a última maldição de meu irmão mais velho não passasse de palavras jogadas ao vento por alguém que semeara ódio e discórdia durante toda sua vida sem sentido.

Como descrever o olhar deles quando finalmente ouvi a voz de Sakura chamando pelo meu nome para em seguida ver um pequeno garoto de cabelos louros e olhos verdes correndo de encontro a Tsunade-Hime?

Senti um grande aperto no peito ao fitar a bela mulher que a minha Sakura se tornara, principalmente ao notar a barriga proeminente, que indicava uma gravidez já bem avançada.

Minha Sakura.

Grávida.

Senti o vazio aumentar e quase sugar meu coração para o nada, principalmente quando vi Naruto abraçá-la protetoramente pela cintura, assistindo em seguida aquela criança loira correndo de encontro aos dois.

Chamando minha bela flor de mãe.

E o idiota do Naruto de pai.

"**_Sakura... eu não queria que seu filho tivesse somente meu nome"_**

"**_Eu queria que ele carregasse também o meu sobrenome"_**

"**_Mas por causa das minhas escolhas erradas"_**

"**_O garoto que você aconchega em seus braços"_**

"**_Tem os cabelos dourados como o trigo e não negros como o ônix"_**

O silêncio se fez ao nosso redor e bem naquele momento, meu tão desejado sharingan me amaldiçoou com a percepção do sentimento das pessoas ao meu redor. O que era aquilo? Pena?

Não conseguia acreditar que era pena, era algo inconcebível em minha mente. Quem eles achavam que eram para fitar um Uchiha com um sentimento tão degradante?

Eu os odiei por me fitarem com tanta pena no olhar.

Meu semblante estaria tão abatido e miserável a ponto de fazer as pessoas sentirem pena de mim? Pois bem, quero que saibam que eu não preciso da pena deles, pois sou um vingador e cumpri minha missão de vida.

Eu venci.

Mas que vitória é essa onde o vencedor não recebe premiação alguma?

Uma gargalhada alta que ecoa fora do prédio novamente me retira dos meus amargos devaneios e faz-me encarar a dura realidade: estou sozinho no grande salão de Konoha, velando o corpo sem vida da pessoa que fora ao mesmo tempo meu porto seguro e meu abismo.

Enquanto isso, fora deste prédio cada um dos meus antigos companheiros shinobis se recolhe às suas casas, reencontrando seus entes queridos depois de exaustivas e perigosas missões.

Mesmo com tantas responsabilidades eles conseguiram criar vínculos e construíram lares onde sempre haverá alguém esperando ansiosamente por cada um deles.

"**_Eu invejo-te, Naruto"_**

"**_Por ter tido tanto tempo junto dela"_**

"**_E odeio a mim mesmo por não ter tirado sua vida"_**

"**_Quando eu buscava pelo poder supremo do Sharingan"_**

Sinto a pressão no meu peito aumentar ... Por que esta maldita sensação não me abandona?

O que eu fiz de minha vida no final das contas?

Ironicamente, meus sonhos de reconstrução do clã foram sabotados por todas as ações que tomei para alcançar aquele que eu julguei ser o meu objetivo principal.

Novamente fito Itachi, sentindo o peso de ser o último dos Uchihas como um fardo demais a ser carregado.

"**_Será que um dia, algum Uchiha conseguirá ser abençoado com um pouco de paz?"_**

"**_Será que existirá algum Uchiha depois de mim?"_**

Talvez agora eu entenda um pouco do que Tsunade-Hime quis me dizer, talvez não. Compreendo também as palavras de Itachi, que morrera com o semblante tão tranqüilo.

Ele estava em paz por que sabia que não morreria sozinho. Eu estava lá com ele, até o fim.

"**_Será que alguém estará comigo"_**

"**_Quando minha vida também chegar ao fim?"_**

A realidade é fria. Dura.

Implacável como todos meus atos.

Caio de joelhos no chão, permitindo pela primeira vez em muitos anos, que minhas lágrimas corram dos meus olhos livremente, sem culpa ou receio de parecer fraco.

Afinal, quem me recriminaria agora? E se o fizesse? Que importância isso teria agora?

Choro por toda uma eternidade de mágoas e sofrimentos que ficaram trancadas no meu peito, pela frustração de ter sido tão cego em todas as vezes que a vida me sorriu com a possibilidade de ser feliz...

Novamente sinto o peso de todas minhas decisões erradas, me condenando a uma inevitável solidão e assisto lentamente as lembranças de uma época de minha vida onde ainda existiam momentos felizes.

Volto a me ver com 12 anos, quando Kakashi tinha o papel de nos mostrar como era ser um ninja de verdade... De quando admirava a imensa força de vontade de Naruto, que apesar de seu completo despreparo passou a evoluir muito mais rápido que eu, fazendo-me invejar o até então lanterninha de nossa turma.

Lembro dos doces sorrisos de Sakura, que eu fingia não gostar, mas que funcionavam como um bálsamo no meu coração carente de amor... Assim como todas as vezes que me senti apreensivo em pensar que poderia perdê-la.

Como aconteceu, no final.

Sou novamente aquela criança de sete anos que sonhava em ser como o irmão mais velho, que voltava ansioso para casa somente para trocar meia dúzia de palavras com ele, nem que fosse para ouvir que em sua rotina atarefada não havia tempo para mim, me afastando em seguida com um leve empurrão na minha cabeça.

A criança que se agarrava promessa de ter uma migalha de atenção daquele que fora a sua única referência de perfeição.

Eu completei minha missão como um vingador... E agora, o que farei?

No final... O vazio que sinto no meu peito não diminuiu...

Por quê?

"**_Meu irmão..."_**

"**_Eu fiz tudo que você queria..."_**

"**_Te amaldiçoei..."_**

"**_Te odiei..."_**

"**_Sobrevivi somente para vingar a família... para te matar por ter matado todo mundo"_**

"**_Eu te matei"_**

"**_Por que ... Por que você não me deixa ir?"_**

"**_... por que eu não consigo deixar você ir?"_**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Olá_

_Mais uma fanfic dark-angst de Naruto, e desta vez, a culpa é exclusivamente da Kiki, já que ela que inventou o desafio do fórum este mês._

_Devo reconhecer que ao ler as regras deste desafio ( fanfic dark onde o começo obrigatoriamente deveria se dar num velório ) a minha vontade foi de esfolar minha querida moderadora de fórum viva, mas creio que o resultado foi até interessante, quase uma continuação de uma outra fic dark-angst ( Prodígio ), de forma que o velório da Kiki vai ter q ficar p próxima XD_

_Bem, sempre vi no Sasuke uma pessoa muito mais frágil que ele se permitia demonstrar: uma pessoa realmente determinada, esforçada, mas ainda assim frágil. Malignamente, resolvi imaginar o que se aconteceria se por acaso ele retornasse a Konoha certo de suas conquistas e visse que as pessoas haviam reconstruído suas vidas em ele._

_Difícil admitir os próprios erros, não?_

_Agradeço ao beta da Bella Lamounier e à paciência da Mikky em me aturar enquanto eu imaginava as cenas que aconteciam ao redor do Sasuke durante sua auto-análise e à desenhista Kagaya que me permitiu usar seu fanart para finalizar a fic e assim fechar-la com chave de ouro. Para quem estiver interessado em conferir excelente trabalho dela, estou colocando o endereço do fanart - visitem e digam se eu não tenho razão em ter ficado encantado com o desenho._

_Fan art Letting go, da Fanartista Kagaya http://kagaya._

_Espero q gostem_

_Kissus_

_Artis_


End file.
